Broken Apart By Fate
by Makiko Sanjo
Summary: Kabuto and Shizune love each other and end up having a baby girl. Tsunade allows the child but only if certain conditions are met. What's Orochimaru going to do once he finds out? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is purely fan-made. Tsunade is Hokage and Orochimaru's arms are healed / Naruto and the other characters are not mentioned very often. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it…it's a ShizKabu pairing. If you like the paring, please read and review. **

It was a calm night, warm and crisp. The leaves were many different shades of yellow, red, and orange as they fell when the cooling breeze swept through the land. Everyone seemed to be asleep in Konoha, but of course, not everyone was sleeping. It was very late in the night as a young lady with her pet traveled swiftly and silently through the trees to reach her destination. She came to an opening and stopped; her pet smelling the air.

"So, you've decided to come after all." A man's voice had called out from the bushes.

"Don't scare me like that…Kabuto."

The woman turned to see him walking out from behind the bushes. The rims of his glasses glowed in the shadow of the crescent moon. He wore his normal appeal, which meant that he wore his Lord's symbol of the sound.

"Oh come now. I didn't scare you. Your pig smelt me, didn't he Shizune?"

Kabuto casually walked up to her and smiled while fixing his glasses.

"Yes, Tonton did smell you, but Kabuto this is risky. If Orochimaru or Lady Tsunade find out what we are doing…"

Shizune stopped talking as Kabuto lent up against her and kissed her on her lips. Tonton just looked away and let out a small,

"Oink, oink."

Shizune pulled away and looked at Kabuto with a compassionate look on her face.

"Kabuto, I know both you and I want a child but we can't. Not now."

Kabuto grabbed Shizune around the waist and again brought his face up to hers.

"My dear Shizune…you know that I love you and I would gladly want a child but if you are not ready-" Kabuto sighed, "-then I will just have to wait."

Kabuto gave her a quick kiss before turning around to leave.

Shizune stood staring at Kabuto until she heard Tonton oink angrily.

"But Tonton…"

"OINK!"

Kabuto heard her pig and tilted his head back, just enough to see Shizune slowly walking toward him. He once again turned around and was surprised to see Tonton yanking on his pant leg to move closer to her. They both let out a small, quiet laugh and embraced each other, then slowly made there way to the over-grown brush while Tonton stayed behind grinning and oinked happily; he loved to see his mistress happy.

The sun was beginning to rise when Shizune started to wake.

"Ka-Kabuto! You…we need to get up. It's morning and both Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade are going to wonder where we are."

Kabuto yawned and replied, "Did we actually…"

When Shizune nodded yes, Kabuto grinned and they laid together a little while longer. They remained close together until they both agreed that they had better return to their masters. They grabbed their belongings, which were scattered around the brush, and quickly went their separate ways. One to the leaf while the other to the sound.

Shizune had just made it to Tsunade's chambers when she was waking up.

"Good morning Milady. Did you sleep well?"

Tsunade half smirked back and yawned before replying,

"Shizune…where's Tonton?"

Shizune looked worried.

"We went for a walk and he was right behind me. Milady, may I go look for him?"

Shizune hated lying and was quite bad at it; Tsunade knew it, too.

"Yes you may." Shizune nodded quickly and teleported out of the room.

Tsunade closed her eyes in thought before deciding to follow her.

"What are you hiding from me?" Tsunade thought as she followed her assistant but kept a far enough distance apart to ensure that she wouldn't be noticed, she was the Hokage after all.

Shizune made it back to the clearing and started to call Tonton's name. He was no where to be found. She began to form tears in her eyes until a familiar sound entered her ears. She smiled as she saw Tonton scamper into the clearing followed by Kabuto.

"I found your pig sleeping in my weapons pouch. I only noticed when I entered Lord Orochimaru's hideout, your friend over here started to squeal." Kabuto said with faint traces of exhaustion in his voice.

"How did you manage to calm him down?" Shizune bent down to grab Tonton and started to stroke his head,

Tonton, in reply, had a sad look on his face. Shizune sighed and directed her attention back to Kabuto.

"So, tell me. How did you calm Tonton down?"

Kabuto walked over to Shizune and said, "Well it wasn't easy. Lord Orochimaru gave me a pretty weird look when he saw me put corn in my weapons pouch. I told him I was saving it for a mission."

"And he believed you?!" Shizune interrupted.

"Yes, of course he eyed me to see if I was up to something but he just chuckled and sent me on my way."

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Shizune…you and Kabuto?"

Tsunade rubbed her head and started back for the village. All the while she kept thinking,

"I need to have a talk with her, but how am I going to bring this up?"

Tsunade arrived back to the village and immediately went straight to her office. There was other work to be done; assign missions, give a speech, study up on jutsus…she decided that when her assistant returned, she would have a talk.

"Oink, oi-oink!" Tonton said giving Shizune a fearful look.

"Oh, no! Kabuto, Lady Tsunade was following me. I got to go."

Kabuto quickly grabbed her arm and said,

"Wait, when will I see you again?"

Shizune frowned and replied, "I'll talk to Lady Tsunade. If I'm lucky she might let me see you, if not then…"

Shizune threw her arms around Kabuto and sobbed quietly. Kabuto, in return, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear,

"Hey, don't cry. Don't worry, even if she says no, I'll sneak inside the village and visit you. If you forgot already, Lord Orochimaru ordered me to spy on your village. So, after I do my job I'll come visit you."

Shizune regained control and let go of Kabuto while Tonton was crestfallen. That little pig knew that it was his fault that he made his mistress cry and he had felt terrible about it.

"Thank you Kabuto. I-I love you."

Shizune kissed Kabuto lightly before they went their separate ways again.

"Come on Tonton, let's go home."

Tonton looked up and let out a puny, "Oink."

Tsunade was busy writing a ninja release form when Shizune entered the room. Tonton ran over to Tsunade and leapt onto her lap. Tsunade looked up and saw Shizune sitting down on a chair in front of her desk.

"What is it Shizune?"

Tsunade pretended to be unaware of what she had saw a little while ago and gave her, her full attention.

"Milady, you don't need to hide your true emotions from me. I know you followed me and I'm fully aware of the consequences."

Shizune held her head down low but Tsunade stood up and walked over to her assistant.

"Shizune…I'm not mad just disappointed. Why Kabuto?"

Shizune looked up and replied, "Milady, I love him."

Tsunade stood up right and sighed. Slowly, she made her way behind her desk before continuing, "You know that contact with an enemy ninja results in death, right?"

Shizune nodded and began to form tears.

"However, I'm the Hokage and I say that you're innocent. Let's just keep this between us, okay Shizune."

Shizune couldn't believe her ears. Was Tsunade actually serious? Shizune sprang to her feet and ran over to Tsunade giving her a hug.

"Thank you Milady! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Tonton, too, was happy again and oinked.

XX

A few weeks had passed and Shizune was busy at her house making dinner when Tonton came squealing into the room.

"What is it?" She asked when she suddenly saw a shadow enter the room.

She readied her weapon and was about to charge.

"Hold on! I'm not going to hurt you!"

It was Kabuto.

"God, damn you Kabuto. Why do you have to sneak up on me like that all the time?"

Shizune took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Well I didn't mean to scare you but I thought Tonton saw me." Kabuto replied fixing his glasses.

Shizune half smiled and said, "You smell different and Tonton didn't recognize it."

Kabuto was taken aback and quickly replied, "Hey, it's not my fault. A lot of your tracker ninjas know my scent and…"

This time Kabuto was cut off when Shizune walked over to him and hugged him very tightly.

"I know Kabuto, I'm just messing around."

Kabuto noticed her voice as more calm and that she looked 'different'. Kabuto's expression lightened when he knew what Shizune was going to say.

"Kabuto, I'm-I'm pregnant."

Kabuto didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed with happiness and they both began to express their love.

"Can you two at least do that behind closed doors!"

Both Kabuto and Shizune jumped and turned around. Tsunade was staring at both of them with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Mi-Milady Kabuto was only…"

"I should arrest him for coming inside the village."

Tsunade's face turned to a frown as she looked at Kabuto. Kabuto returned the frown and grabbed for a kunai.

"Wait, everyone! Lady Tsunade please don't! He isn't going to hurt anyone and plus I have his child."

Tsunade started to laugh. This made Kabuto and Shizune give each other a confused look.

"I wasn't going to arrest him. I just wanted to see your reactions."

"That wasn't funny!" Kabuto replied putting away his weapon.

"However, I must ask three things from you Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded and Tsunade continued,

"One, you must not hurt the village or reveal any information to Orochimaru. Two, you can't tell Orochimaru about your child. Three, you are not allowed to see your child but only when she or he is asleep."

Kabuto was shocked by the third condition. "What! The first and second I was planning on doing anyway without any problems, I would never tell Lord Orochimaru about my child. He would kill me, but probably kill my son or daughter first, but not being able to see my child!"

Tsunade shook her head. "If your child knows who you are, we can get in a lot of trouble as it is. I'm sorry but if you can't follow my conditions, I can't let you see Shizune at all, or let you inside this village either."

Kabuto took a step back and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh before replying, "Tsunade, I except the conditions. However, how is Shizune going to hide that she is pregnant?"

Shizune looked at Kabuto, then looked at Tsunade.

"Well, I have that under control so don't worry about it." Tsunade said as she started to leave, "But Kabuto, do I have your word that you will obey my conditions?"

Kabuto knelt down before her and said, "Yes you have my word…La-Lady Tsunade."

Kabuto felt quite uncomfortable in listening to another Sannin other than his master, Lord Orochimaru, and quickly stood back up to face the window.

"Good, I'll leave you two alone then." Tsunade left in a puff of smoke while Shizune and Kabuto stood silently staring at the ground.

"You didn't have to do that." Shizune stated remembering about her dinner and walked over to her stove to finish it.

"I know but what other option was there?" Shizune shrugged as she started to set the table.

"Want to stay the night, Kabuto?"

Kabuto smiled and without thinking replied, "Of course."

They both then started to laugh out of the blue; Tonton just sat on the floor with his head tilted and oinked confusedly. They ate their dinner, while talking about many things. They talked about what happened in the passed weeks, how their masters have been, and how their life in general has been going. Once they were finished, Kabuto helped clean the dishes before following Shizune into her room. Tonton slept outside the room that night to give them all the privacy that they needed.

The bright sun was beginning to rise over the horizon as the morning birds started their sweet chirping. Kabuto kissed Shizune goodbye as he leapt out her window, into a countless number of trees that led to outside of the village. Shizune waited three more minutes, just staring out her window, trying to savor the picture of Kabuto in her mind. However her train of thought was interrupted. Tonton was ramming into her door; he wanted food.

"Alright, calm down, I'm coming!" Shizune sighed and continued on with her work.

There were things to be done; dreaming about Kabuto was not one of them.

XX

The harsh cold winter went by fairly quick. Of course, Shizune had to remain at home in order to keep her child safe from harm. Tsunade did well in keeping Shizune's pregnancy a secret. Only her most trusted advisers knew about it, but of course they resented the situation as well. Spring was here and winter was far behind. Kabuto barely got to see her in those frigid months for Orochimaru started getting suspicious about Kabuto's random disappearances. The cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom, the birds were returning from their flight south, and everything was fresh and new.

Shizune paced back and forth, waiting for Kabuto to arrive.

"Oink?"

"Not now Tonton!"

Tonton slumped away out of the room with on thing on his mind; "_She's having mood swings…great."_

Her pacing finally stopped when Kabuto came in from her window.

"How are you doing?" Kabuto asked plopping down onto a chair.

"Sigh, I don't know, but I have some news. We are going to have a daughter." Shizune replied, too, also sitting on a chair opposite of Kabuto.

Kabuto rubbed his forehead before getting up and sitting next to Shizune. "That's great. I'm just worried."

"Hmm, about what?" "About Lord Orochimaru. If it were a son, if he would find out, there would have been a lesser chance of him killing him, but a girl…"

Shizune wrapped her arms around Kabuto and whispered in his ear, "Stop worrying so much. Orochimaru will noticed you look perturbed. If that happens it will cause problems. Just relax."

Shizune let go of Kabuto and he couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one with the child and your telling me to relax?"

They both looked at each other and laughed before heading out of Shizune's room to eat something. For all Orochimaru had known, Kabuto was spying on the village and gathering information. He would never suspect his 'right-hand man' to be disobeying his orders for the love of his life.

Night was staring to befall the village and it was time for Kabuto to be leaving.

"Bye Kabuto. I love you."

Shizune lent over to kiss him.

Kabuto returned the favor and replied, "I will see you soon my dear." Kabuto then leapt out her window into the darkness.

Tonton slowly trotted into the room and oinked loudly. Shizune bent down and stroked the little pig's head before talking to him.

"You know Tonton, you're not going to be the baby around here anymore."

Tonton turned his head and oinked angrily while Shizune stood up and went to bed, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes i know the time frame is alittle off, however than this story wouldnt make sense in the way I wanted it to. So just roll with it and no flames, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Kabuto was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Alright, Kabuto you need to calm down or Lord Orochimaru might suspect something." He told himself this time and time again, but it didn't seem to help.

Their child was due any day now and he wanted to be present during her birth. However, it wasn't in Orochimaru's intention to send Kabuto out on another mission anytime soon. It was early fall morning, the cold winds were already beginning to blow. Oh how he wished he could be with his Shizune right now. His room, which wasn't very much, got very cold this time of the season. He wished of snuggling close to his lover in her wonderfully heated house. That is, until his Lord broke his concentration.

"Kabuto! Where are you!" Orochimaru had called from his chambers.

"Coming my Lord!" Kabuto quickly called back fearing for his life. Orochimaru was a person best not kept waiting.

"Where have you been? I need the information that you have gathered over these past months." Kabuto walked over to Orochimaru and pulled out a couple sheets of folded paper. Orochimaru snatched them out of his hands and glanced over them quickly.

"Good. I'll be able to use these to my advantage." However, little did Orochimaru know, the papers Kabuto handed him were actually information already gathered from years ago. Orochimaru didn't notice because he's been so busy lately. "I guess for a job well done, go ahead and take a couple weeks away from here. However, you need to be back here no later then two weeks. We have work to do. Also, I have some experiments that I need to tend to and you'll only be in the way. So, go!"

Kabuto knelt before Orochimaru and replied, "Thank you my Lord." He then quickly vanished in a poof of smoke.

Orochimaru stood with an eerie smile on his face and thought, "Well, well Kabuto. Now I wonder where you are running off to in such a hurry. Maybe…I think I'm going to have a little fun and follow you." Orochimaru chuckled evilly and glanced at the papers again. "I'm not as stupid as you think Kabuto. It looks like I'm going to have to gather information on Konoha now because whatever you are doing at that place, your not getting recent information." He thought again to himself before, he too, vanished in a poof of smoke.

Kabuto was traveling very fast through the trees, hoping it wasn't to late. As he entered into Konoha, it was night and it began to rain. He noticed one of the village elders by the gate and she noticed him as well and quickly ran to his side without anyone inside the village taking any notice.

"Come with me. I'll take you to Shizune." Kabuto quickly nodded and they were off, heading toward Konoha's hospital.

When they both arrived inside, a medical ninja stepped outside the door. "Kabuto, you may see Shizune now. Might I say you both have a beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks." Kabuto said nervously as he slowly walked into Shizune's room.

As he walked closer, Tonton sprang up from the edge of the bed and ran toward him. Shizune then noticed him and whispered, "She's sleeping. Oh Kabuto, I'm so happy."

Kabuto in return replied, "Yes, I'm happy too. Also, Lord Orochimaru gave me two weeks off, so I'll be able to help you and take care of her." As Shizune cradled her, Kabuto stroked her little hand and Tonton smiled, a fake smile.

Tsunade then entered, followed by two medical ninja. "Ah…it's good to see you again Kabuto, as long as were on the same side. Anyway, it is time you name your child."

Kabuto and Shizune looked at each other and both nodded before both calling out, "Ayaime. Her name will be Ayaime."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Now Kabuto do you remember our deal?"

"Yes…Milady." Kabuto replied uneasily.

"Good. As long as she's this young, it's okay for you to be with her, but after she turns two…our deal goes into full effect." Kabuto nodded and kissed both Shizune and his new daughter Ayaime.

However, little did Kabuto know, Orochimaru was right outside the window, listening and watching everything that was taking place. "Now I understand. Kabuto, you traitor. Defiling my ways all for your loved one, a leaf ninja!? However, it seems you have…a daughter. Hmm, this makes things interesting. It looks like I might be in use of her, but until she is older. Yes, then I will make her mine." Orochimaru thought to himself as the rain soaked him to the bone.

Quickly, and as silently as he came, he vanished without a trace. Tonton had a shiver through his spine and Tsunade looked toward the window. "Was someone there?" She thought and looked at Tonton. He had a worried look on his face and Tsunade knew.

"Great, Kabuto was followed, by him. Oh well, for now, I think Ayaime is safe." Tsunade was going to say something but it seemed like such a happy moment that she couldn't tell them, at least not now. She sighed and patted Tonton's head. He looked up and Tsunade smiled. He forced a smile back and returned his attention to Kabuto and Shizune, who were overwhelmed with joy and thought, " _I guess I'm not the baby anymore. Now what's going to happen to me? I feel so…alone…_" Tonton sighed deeply before plopping down off the bed and landing on the floor. Slowly he trotted out of the room, sulking all the way.

XX

It seemed like yesterday Ayaime was only just born but time had gone by very fast. Kabuto returned to Orochimaru, while Shizune stayed in the leaf and took care of their daughter. Now it has been six years and Ayaime had no knowledge of her father, Kabuto. Shizune and Kabuto had no idea that Orochimaru knew about Ayaime, the night at the hospital must have slipped Tsunade's mind for she never spoke a word about it. They also had no idea about what Orochimaru had in store for Ayaime. While Ayaime didn't even know a person by the name of 'Orochimaru' existed…that is until now when everything became clear to her…on this one fateful night where the lives of Shizune, Kabuto, and Ayaime changed…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
